Une douche Miss Granger ?
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: Première Fiction. Petit One Shot. HG/SS. Le titre dit tout :  Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Première fiction. Ratting M. One-Shot. HG/SS**

* * *

><p>Hermione s'affala lourdement sur le canapé couleur bouteille du séjour de ses appartements. Enfin. Leurs appartements. Albus Dumbledore, l'homme le plus déjanté de toute l'école ou même de tout le pays, avait eu l'excellente idée de faire partager leurs appartements aux préfets en chefs. Les partager d'accord. Mais avec le directeur de la maison opposé. Donc dans notre cas : Severus Snape. Le Severus Snape. Qui d'ailleurs venait de lui infligé une retenue monumentale parce qu'elle avait répondu à l'une de ses horribles question. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas tout à fait levé la main. En effet elle aurait pu attendre que l'infâme maitre des cachots daigne l'interroger. Mais ce n'était pas SA faute.<p>

Elle soupira et se releva. Elle s'avait ce qui la détendrait. Une longue douche chaude. Elle entra dans sa chambre d'un pas trainant et n'entendit pas la porte de son double masculin claquer. Elle se déshabilla lentement et entendit l'eau couler. Elle sourit. Poudlard aurait-il une fois de plus devancé son désir ? Ou alors ses pouvoirs devenaient-il plus puissants chaque jour ? Elle traversa sa chambre en tenue d'Eve et attrapa la poignée d'or qu'elle tourna pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils. La pièce était emplie de vapeur et elle n'y voyait rien. Elle tâtonna pour trouver la vitre de la somptueuse douche, l'atteignit se retourna et … hurla.

« Professeur ? »

Devant-elle se tenait un Severus Snape non pas vêtu de son immonde cape sombre mais plutôt d'une peau doucement halée. Des abdominaux donnaient un relief envoutant à son corps parfait et elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager de haut en bas. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle arriva au point critique de cette anatomie hors du commun. Le seul mot qu'elle aura pu songer à relâcher était Wow. Et elle se doutait que ce n'était pas approprier. Lorsqu'elle rencontrait ses abîmes sombres elle aurait pensé y lire de la colère, voir de la haine. Il n'en était rien. Cette lueur qui donnait un aspect de clair de lune tenait plus de… l'amusement ?

« Miss Granger. Etes-vous venue jusqu'ici dans le but de me faire des excuses ou uniquement pour rester planter la ? »

Hermione se ressaisit très vite et plus du tout gênée cracha :

« Des excuses ? Vous plaisantez ? Vous venez de me donner un mois de retenu pour avoir donné une réponse correcte à l'une de vos stupides questions. Il me semble bien que vous me devez des excuses. Professeur. »

Un presque-sourire se forma sur la bouche tendre du dit-professeur.

« C'est exact Miss Granger je me suis très certainement laissé emporter. M'autoriseriez-vous à me racheter en vous faisant profiter de ce moment ?

Euh…

Je vous promets que rien ne sortira de cette satanée pièce Miss.

Hermione observait le visage de son professeur. Elle y trouvait quelque chose de changer. De presque attirant. Après tout il était son professeur depuis 7 ans. Elle le connaissait bien surtout depuis leur cohabitation. Et puis… devant ces yeux et ce corps, elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. Question de principe.

« Très bien. »

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui tourna le dos. Se rendant compte de la situation. Elle sentit le rouge monter aux joues et s'apprêtait à changer d'avis lorsque…

« Hhmm… professeur que …

-Chhhht détendez-vous miss. Vous êtes très stressée. » Snape s'était collé contre elle et lui massait délicatement les épaules tout en collant sa virilité contre son dos. La mousse délicate aux senteurs excise et ces mains expertes lui parcourant le dos faisaient frémir la jeune lionne. Les instruments de torture allaient et venaient sur le dos de la jeune femme. Il descendait progressivement. La caressant jusqu'au creux des reins. Il attint enfin le bas du dos et insista sur sa cambrure lui faisant à nouveau lâcher un soupire de plaisir. Elle posa les mains sur le verre de la douche, lui offrant son corps. Le Serpentard se pencha en avant faisait légèrement glisser son membre contre ses fesses. Il passa délicatement les mains sur son ventre remontant vers les somptueux seins de la Gryffondor. Il glissa l'un de ses doigts autour puis les pris pleinement en mains les massant allègrement.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se laisser sombrer dans le plaisir. Merlin ce que cet homme cachait bien son jeux. Après plusieurs gémissements Hermione se retourna et titilla avec envie les lèvres de son mystérieux professeur. Ce dernier prit fermement Hermione dans ses bras et inséra sa langue agile dans la bouche de son élève.

Comment diable cet homme arrivait-il à lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses ? Certes, elle avait déjà eu plusieurs expériences mais jamais elle n'avait songé à ce que de telles sensations existent. Elle sentait un désir brulant venir du fond de ses entrailles pour enflammer son bassin. Et elle savait que ce désir ne tarirait que lorsqu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut. Hermione caressa le corps parfait qui se tenait juste en face du sien. Elle en découvrit les formes et atteignit l'endroit qu'elle avait admiré auparavant. Elle saisit ce mat fièrement dressé.

«Miss… Granger… vous… ne… devriez… pas…

-Vous l'avez cherchez… professeur… »

Elle lui sourit et il l'observa quelques secondes avant de couvrir son cou de baisers. Hermione frémissait, le feu qu'elle avait dans le ventre devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et elle sentait le sexe de son maître des potions se tendre sous ses doigts agiles. Severus le sentit également et pris alors Hermione dans ses bras. Glissant ses cuisses autour de ses hanches musclées. Il observa Hermione quelques secondes d'un air interrogateur. Elle lui renvoya un sourire coquin et s'enfonça d'elle-même sur ce pieu de chair. Tous deux gémirent. Tous deux sourirent. Severus resserra alors son emprise et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son intimité. Elle était tellement étroite, tellement douce et chaude. Hermione s'agrippa à son épaule et lui souffla à l'oreille

« Auriez-vous un moment de fatigue ? »

Severus se contracta instantanément et avec un sourire carnassier commença ses mouvements de reins. D'abord doux et timides, afin de connaitre les limites de sa partenaire. Puis plus téméraires et impétueux. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en sa compagne, la faisant basculer aux limites du paradis. Il donna quelques derniers coups de reins plus puissants, plus profonds que les autres et soudain il se sentit venir, et voyant bien qu'Hermione se contenait avec peine il la pencha légèrement en arrière et atteignit le fond de son antre. Hermione et Severus se laissèrent aller en même temps. Dans une mélodie plus que magnifique. C'était un cri de libération. De contentement. Severus resta quelques instants en elle, puis se retira délicatement. Il l'embrassa tendrement, lui sourit :

« Maintenant vous accepterez bien de prendre cette douche Miss Granger. »

Hermione ralluma la douche et lui sourit. Finalement ces retenues pourraient devenir intéressantes.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ou survoler cette première Fic. J'aurais vraiment besoin de vos avis pour savoir si je dois continuer ou juste... laisser tomber. <strong>

**J'aime beaucoup les critiques, positives ou négatives. Alors ... reviewer ;D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai été ravie que cette fic'vous plaise autant, aussi ai-je pris mon courage à deux mains pour en rédiger un second. J'éspère qu'il vous satisfaira autant que le premier. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. _

_Merci beaucoup aux 32 personnes qui ont pensées à m'écrire. Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire à quel point j'ai été honorée de recevoir autant de reviews pour mon premier OS. ( Qui devient maintenant un 2 Shot )_

_IV_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :Pourquoi un Corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?<span>

_Ses maudites mains étaient si douces… _

_Elles connaissaient par cœur chaque recoin de son anatomie… _

_Il lui avait fait tellement de bien… _

-Miss Granger ?

_Lui-même était si beau… _

_Ses yeux donnaient envie de s'y noyer… _

_Son torse était tellement musclé… _

-Miss Granger ?

_Il l'avait soulevée comme si elle ne pesait rien… _

_Il avait fait courir sa langue experte sur tant d'endroits terriblement sensibles… _

_Et il avait un si gros pénis …_

-MISS GRANGER !

Hermione sursauta et manqua de peut la crise cardiaque quand elle reprit enfin conscience et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans sa douche avec son -plus que sexy- professeur de potions mais dans la salle de métamorphose devant une Minerva McGonagall apparemment furieuse :

-Miss Granger ! Cessez de rêvassez je vous pris et répondez à ma question.

-Excusez-moi professeur, quelle était-elle ?

-Je vous ai demandé quelle était la formule à utiliser lors d'une crise historique de niveau 8.

Hermione se ressaisit, creusa dans sa mémoire et se souvint du livre qu'elle avait lu quelques semaines auparavant : L'Histoire des Seigneurs du Temps.

_-Geronimo Banana_.

-C'est exact. Je vous prierais cependant d'être plus attentive durant mon cours.

-Bien sûr professeur. S'excusa la jeune femme.

-Bien. Comme l'a dit votre camarade utiliser le Geronimo Banana vous permettra d'invoquer le seul être au monde capable de résoudre une crise historique importante. Ce sort n'a d'ailleurs été utilisé qu'une seule fois, par un associé du moldu Winston Churchill. Cependant, cette formule n'est à priori pas tout à fait exacte puisqu'on parle également d'un _Allons-y Alonso_, qui permettrait de …

Hermione fit mine d'écouter l'histoire de ce sortilège, mais son esprit était perdu à plusieurs étages de la, dans un cachot sombre où règne terreur et sex appeal.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula doucement, très doucement… Merlin ! Il lui restait encore 45 minutes à tenir avant sa retenue avec Snape ! Son cerveau lui fit savoir que ces trois quarts d'heure passeraient bien plus vite si elle se concentrait sur la plante naine qui se recoiffait devant elle. Aussi Hermione décida-t-elle de faire plus attention à ce que racontait le professeur Chourave et coupa méticuleusement les racines de sa fleur. Elle venait tout juste de terminer quand la sonnerie magique retentit.

La rouge et or ramassa donc ses affaires et pris le chemin des cachots avec l'impatience d'une fillette devant un stand de glaces. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'antre de la bête, son envie se transforma en anxiété.

_Et si ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ?_

_Et si c'était Voldemort qui lui avait demandé de faire cela afin d'ensuite anéantir Harry par la perte de sa meilleure amie ? _

_Et si c'était un coup de Dumbledore, peut être qu'il a finalement changé de camp, qu'il s'est rendu compte que l'autre serpent est plus fort que lui et qu'il décide de passé du côté obscur de la force ?_

_Et si Severus était revenu hier d'une réunion de Mangemorts et qu'on l'avait drogué ?_

-Et si je l'avais fais parce que j'en ai envi depuis des semaines ?

_Et si il l'avait fait parce qu'il en a envi depuis… _

-Professeur !

En effet, ses longues argumentations l'avaient conduite sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte devant la salle de potions et elle se trouvait maintenant nez à nez avec l'objet de tous ses fantasmes… Severus Snape.

-Depuis quand lisez vous dans les pensées d'autrui sans leur avis ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

Il l'a fixa de son regard insondable et profond avant de lui répondre de sa voix grave :

-Vous vous rendez compte que je viens de vous dire que j'avais réellement envi de vous et que tout ce qui vous importe c'est la façon dont je vous l'ai dit ?

La jeune Gryffondor sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et reprit avec délicatesse :

-Vous… aviez réellement envi de … moi ?

Snape souris, dévoilant une bouche parfaite et pour toute réponse captura les lèvres de son élève :

-Maintenant plus que jamais. Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle frissonna au contact de l'homme et se raccrocha violement à ses lèvres. Il grogna de bonheur et la souleva pour la déposer sur son bureau, avant de fermer la porte magiquement :

-Vous êtes en retenue ce soir Miss Granger, vous vous rendez compte que, si vous ne travaillez pas correctement pendant cette heure, je vais devoir vous demander de revenir demain…

-Dans ce cas professeur, souffla-t-elle alors que le vicieux Serpentard commençait à lui embrasser le cou, je crois que je vais être une la pire élève que vous n'ayez jamais eu.

Snape ricana et reprit son exploration tactile, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle du cou de sa magnifique élève, la faisant gémir de très nombreuses fois. Il entreprit, après un gémissement plus poussé, de défaire le chemisier de son amante, bouton par bouton, lentement… beaucoup trop lentement pour Hermione. Elle murmura un sort et sourit quand elle vit l'air ahuri de l'homme au dessus d'elle, nu comme un ver à présent. Elle profita de son hébètement pour le faire rouler sur le lit plus que moelleux qu'elle avait fait apparaitre en même temps que disparaissaient leurs vêtements gênants.

L'ambitieuse lionne pris place par-dessus son partenaire et se délecta des gémissements rauques qu'il produisit lorsqu'elle titilla sa pomme d'Adam. Alors qu'elle embrassait son torse elle ne pu que remarquer la proximité du membre de chair qu'elle avait tant apprécié précédemment. Elle ondula des hanches de manière provocatrice, faisant encore augmenter le volume de la virilité du ténébreux professeur. Celui-ci engloba les fesses de la petite chenapine de ses grandes mains et la fit remonter d'un seul coup, l'éloignant ainsi de son but. Elle poussa une exclamation de mécontentement et il lui répondit l'air très sérieux :

-Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage.

-Ferme-la et embrasse-moi vieux bavard ! répliqua-t-elle s'emparant ainsi des lèvres sucrées.

Tandis qu'Hermione se délectait de ce baiser parfait, lui reprit sa position de force. Il roula pardessus elle et eu un rire conquérant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de laisser échapper un cri d'extase.

Severus avait profité de son hilarité passagère pour agripper les deux monts de Vénus qu'il mordilla tendrement. La Gryffondor agrippa les cheveux incroyablement doux de son bourreau et se laissa lentement dériver vers le plaisir. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise lorsque Severus délaissa sa poitrine et reprit son exploration bien plus bas, découvrant une grotte bénite.

Il y introduisit tout d'abord sa langue habille faisant à nouveau sursauter notre jeune demoiselle. Il s'appliqua à tester chaque point érogène de son entre et trouva bien vite son clitoris, petit bout de chair gonflé, qui lui fit lâchée une nouvelle exclamation de joie :

-Sev… Severus… Par… Pitié !

-Je n'ai aucune pitié très chère.

-Sadique !

Snape ne pu s'empêcher de rire et accepta –à moitié- la demande de son impatiente Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en introduisant un premier doigt dans sa féminité. La brunette soupira de plaisir et se laissa porter par le rythme qu'il lui imposa. Lorsque Severus la sentit prête, il remonta vers ses yeux chocolat qui brillaient d'un désir passionné. Aussi décida-t-il –pour une fois- d'accepter la requête d'Hermione. Il franchit la barrière de la bouche d'Hermione et profita de cette union pour pénétrer en elle le plus doucement possible.

La belle haleta et s'accrocha au cou du Maitre des Serpentards, perdue dans les méandres du plaisir. Il entama des vas et viens, sans jamais quitter les lèvres délicates au doux parfum de vanille qui s'offraient à lui.

-M… Merlin… Severus !

Severus émit un grognement étouffé par la chevelure de la lionne, il accéléra alors la cadence, s'enfonçant plus profondément en Hermione. A chaque coup de reins, c'était une bombe atomique qui explosait dans son centre du plaisir. Et lors d'un dernier effort, Severus toucha cette petite zone si difficile à trouvée pour les débutants… et ce fut magnifique.

Severus se retira, haletant, embrassa doucement Hermione, ils étaient tous les deux en nage, mais heureux. Heureux comme jamais.

-J'espère vous revoir demain Miss Granger.

Etonnée, Hermione releva la tête et admira l'homme couché à ses côtés. Il était beau, calme et paisible, il était parfait et il était à elle. Du moins pour cette nuit.

-Je crois bien que je vais devenir une très mauvaise élève en potions. Il va même certainement me falloir des cours particuliers.

-Je peux vous assurez Miss, que vous n'avez plus rien à apprendre. Assura-t-il dans un faux bâillement.

-Vraiment ? Le taquina-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête et planta ses yeux onyx dans l'océan noisette.

-A y réfléchir…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, c'était inutile. Il préféra embrasser son amour. Oui, son amour. Certains idiots ont crus qu'il ne se consolerait jamais de Lily. Et pourtant, voila trois ans qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Elle.

* * *

><p><em>Ils se marièrent et eûrent tout pleins de bébés Snape ! Fiiin<em>


End file.
